Life is a huge drug
by Theblackberrygirl
Summary: 'Eu necessitava daquilo, o haviam tirado de mim. Ninguém entenderia o que eu passo, porque simplesmente ninguém havia passado por tudo que passei. Não sei como sair dessa. Não sei se quero sair dessa.', Bella Swan.


Life is a huge drug:

Só vc e eu,como sempre foi:

E foi ai q eu percebi que ele me olhava fazia um tempão, akeles olhos maravilhosamente azuis, piscando pra mim a cada 27 segundos, akele sorriso bobo q eu adorava. Edward era mesmo a única pessoa no mundo q me fazia sentir tão bem. Ele me acha linda, com ou sem maquiagem, não liga pra quando eu estou de TPM, não me trata diferente na frente de seus amigos, entende quando eu não estou a fim de sair, e diz q eu fico ainda mais bonita dormindo...

-de novo, viajando na maionese. -disse ele, me tirando dos pensamentos. -queria saber o q vc tanto pensa.

Abri a boca pra dizer... Alguma coisa q não me lembro mais, mas fui surpreendida por um beijo ávamos rolar pela akela grama verdinha do parque,isso nos relaxava,claro,entre um beijo e outro.

-amor. -eu disse pra ele. -ta na minha hora. Tenho q ir pra aula. -eu completei fazendo careta.

-aham. -ele respondeu me levantando. Estudávamos na mesma escola, só q com infelizes horários q nunca coincidiam.

Andamos mais ou menos por uns dez minutos ate chegar à frente da escola. Argh, porque eu estou com um pressentimento q alguma coisa não vai dar certo hoje? Suspirei e então abri o meu armário, deixando que os livros escorregassem la pra dentro. Menos um.

Então, ele se despediu de mim, e foi à aula de sociologia, enquanto eu ia pra de gramática, eca. O q eu mais odiava, não era a aula em si, e sim uma garota metida q tinha nela. Laureen Thompson era popular, e vivia penteando seus longos cabelos pretos, retocando o brilho labial, e mandando bilhetinhos pro namorado. Ele odiava os apelidos ''frufru'' que ela botava nele.

Nem me sentei direito, e já percebi q ia ser um dia dakeles, Laureen tirou o dia de hoje pra me infernizar. Pelo olhar sacana dela, dava pra perceber isso, mas hj ia ser diferente. Droga, logo no primeiro dia de aula. Não deu outra, de repente senti uma bolsa acertando minha cabeça, sim uma bolsa! Vadia. Anos atrás eram lápis e canetas, agora são bolsas. Acho q a inveja era pelos meninos que às vezes iam pra cima de mim, em vez dela, eu não costumava ir de maquiagem pro col, não precisava fazer esforço pra ser bonita.

Mas isso não era problema pra Laureen, ela era tão bonita quanto eu, e às vezes roubava meus namorados. Ate q chegou Edward, e esse ela não conseguiu agarrar.

-da pra me devolver, por favor?-disse ela, fingindo um sorriso doce.

-ah claro. -entrei no jogo dela, e fiz à mesma cara. -toma ai. -joguei na cara da vadia, desarrumando totalmente seus cabelos, melando seu gloss, e outras coisas mais. Fazendo ela quase cair da cadeira.

Ela levantou da cadeira imediatamente, me olhando com akela cara de vcvaimorrereéagora. To farta de agüentar essas coisas e não fazer nada, oras. Chegou à minha banca e me deu um tapa na cara. Quem ela pensa q é? Peguei-a pelos cabelos e a joguei na sua banca. Como ela tava toda desarrumada, nem ligou em partir pra briga. Eu sabia q quando isso acabasse a culpa seria minha por ter começado, mas eu não vou apanhar e perder a chance de dar nela também.

Ela veio pra cima de mim, me segurando pelos braços, eu derrubei ela no chão. Saímos bolando pelo chão da sala, uma em cima da outra, se debatendo. Ate que... A proff chegou e é agora q eu morro. Ela nos olhou com uma cara q nem queira saber...

-diretoria, agora. -foram suas únicas palavras.

A gente se levantou e saiu da sala, olhando uma pra outra. Laureen olhava descaradamente pros lados, tentando achar algum espelho, pra ver a desgraça que tava a cara dela. Eu particularmente amei. Uma chance de bater nela, não podia deixar escapar. Mas... Será q eu serei suspensa?

-agora da pra me dizer como foi q isso aconteceu?-perguntou a diretora Madison, assim q sentamos na cadeira, e a proff fechava a porta.

-é tudo culpa dela. -dissemos em uníssono.

-fale primeiro, Laureen. -ótimo, agora a vaca ia contar uma versão distorcida.

-minha bolsa caiu, eu pedi pra ela apanhar, e ela jogou em cima de mim, ai começamos a briga...

-haha, muito engraçado. Correção: você jogou a sua bolsa na minha cabeça, eu joguei em cima de você, ai você me deu um tapa na cara e eu fui pra cima...

-ah sim, sim. -ela interrompeu uma próxima briga. -um dia de detenção pras duas. Não to com a mínima paciência de escutar briga hoje. -sabia.

Nos levantamos e fomos pra sala de novo. Bom, pelo menos eu fui. Laureen passou no banheiro antes. Só me certifiquei q não estava sangrando e ajeitei meu cabelo. Sorte que eu não vim com maquiagem hoje. A vaca abriu a porta uns minutos depois, se sentou me fuzilando com os olhos. Ah, eu não tava nem ai pra ela. Tratei de ligar meu ipod e colocar o volume no máximo, enquanto a proff não tava nem ai pra dar aula hoje. Isso sempre acontecia nos primeiros dias.

Vi de relance Laureen tamborilando as unhas na mesa, enquanto lia furiosamente o papel que a diretora tinha nos dado. É Thompson, acho q não vai ganhar o porsche cor de rosa nem tão cedo. Pra mim uma Mercedes já bastava, mas sabe como é né, mania de se amostrar. Foi então que finalmente essa porcaria de sinal bateu.

Corri pra meu armário, enfiei o livro de gramática e peguei o de geografia, arrrgh,aula daquele velho mau humorado q vive passando tarefa. Voltei a passos lentos pra sala de aula. Joguei meu livro na banca e passei pra a próxima musica. Que tal se eu mandasse uma mensagem de texto pro Ed? Ah, tarde de mais o ridículo chegou.

Fingi q ele nem estava ali, continuei a escutar musica, afinal não tinha nada de importante no primeiro dia. Me debrucei sobre a mesa e enfiei o rosto nos braços, porcaria de aula. Acho q ate o proff adormeceu, porque não percebeu nadinha do que se passava no fundão. Thompson e Ryan Brooke (leia-se seu querido namorado) se agarravam descaradamente pra quem quisesse ver, a blusa da morena estava ate levantada.

O proff roncou alto, assustando os dois, bem na hora que ela passava a mão pela sua bunda. Eles se desgrudaram e ajeitaram as roupas a tempo do velho cair da cadeira e levantar num susto. O que certamente provocou uma crise de riso em toda a sala. Ate eu ri dakela cena ridícula, kkkk. Mas ele não gostou nadinha, tanto é q ta olhando feio pra gente, akele olhar q diz: quietossenãometoumadetenção. eu hein,é melhor parar mesmo, já chega de probs por hoje.

Aaaaah, amém. O sinal bateu, nem percebi q o tempo voou hoje. Ainda bem q tenho um tempinho antes de o sinal bater outra vez, a única coisa boa do meu horário. Aproveitei pra dar uma passadinha no meu armário de novo, e pegar meu celular, que eu devia ter deixado la, pq não encontro de jeito nenhum. Revirei, revirei e revirei. Nada, simplesmente sumiu! Ótimo, perdi meu cel. Dane-se, vou ao pátio, deitar na grama e relaxar.

Só q mal me sentei e... OMG, aqui não, aqui não... Bulhufas. Luke Mason, o garoto mais louco do colégio resolve sentar ao meu lado. É q só pra constar, ele tem uns probleminhas mentais, falo serio. E resolveu fazer moicano agora, pronto. Mais pirado do que nunca. Que desperdício, ele é um gato. Mas muuuuuuito louco mesmo. E todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando Luke puxa conversa... não para mais!

-e aê, boy. Como é q vai?-melhor se vc não tivesse aqui.

-bem né, tudo ótimo. -eu disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

-ta a fim de curtir um negocio bem legal?-ah ta, la vem coisa...

-hã, não obrigada. -eu respondi educadamente.

-é serio, vc vai gostar. Me deixa bem normal. - Aham,agora é q não experimento mesmo. Se em uma coisa q Luke não é, é normal. - a minha preferida é heroína sabe... -omg, é disso q ele ta falando mesmo. Além de doido, é drogado!

-err... Licença um minutinho. - eu murmurei incrédula, escapando dali.

Sai correndo ate o corredor. Onde encontrei akela cena novamente. Laureen empurrou Ryan pra cima dos armários, fazendo um baque. O agarrou, beijando sua boca selvagemmente. Enquanto as mãos de ambos percorriam o corpo um do outro. Eles olharam pros lados, furtivamente, e então deslizaram pra dentro do banheiro mais próximo. Putz, não da pra se conter? Pelo menos na escola. Espero que eles tenham camisinha, ou uma possível gravidez vai estragar totalmente a barriga tanquinho dela.

Só me pergunto o que aconteceria se eles fossem pegos ai dentro... Nem me olhem com essa cara. Eu sei que é uma oportunidade de ouro na vida, mas eu não vou dedurar ela não. Eu não tenho medo dela, é só q minha vida ia virar um inferno por causa disso.

Mas aaah, quem é que se preocupa com a vida dela. Tenho mais é q cuidar da minha, isso sim. Mas isso me lembra uma coisa, dedurar ou não dedurar que Mason fuma uns baseadoszinhos por ai? Seria pro bem dele não é... A não ser que o tratamento pra loucos hoje em dia envolva fumar maconha, e eu não to sabendo. Se é que ele faz tratamento... Quer saber, dane-se todo mundo, e eu com isso?

Porcaria, nada pra fazer. Meu ipod descarregou de tanto eu escutar musica, meu celular sumiu, e Ed ta tendo aula, sem falar q tem um drogado solto pela escola, e dois alunos se agarrando no banheiro (agarrando é apelido...). Eu deveria estar entretida com tudo isso. Mas não estou. Eu não vou dedurar a Laureen, nem vou sair por ai carregando ipod, nem faço idéia de onde esta meu celular, e nem sei o que fazer com o drogado, mas acho q o melhor mesmo é contar pra diretora.

Mesmo que ele se sinta normal, afinal qual o doido q se acha doido? Nenhum. Eu devia ajudá-lo. Bati na porta, incomodando Madison (nada intima, né :P) pela segunda vez hoje. Ouvi um ''entre'' e abri a porta, sentando na sua frente logo em seguida.

-o que veio fazer aqui de novo?-ela murmurou, olhando pra mim. -outra briga?Detenção?

-ahn não, não. Queria lhe falar de algo grave. -ela assentiu. -é sobre Luke Mason.

-qual foi o surto dessa vez?-ela suspirou.

-err... Não foi surto, foi algo pior. -ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. -ele ta cheirando...

-ele ta o que?

-ta fumando, diretora. Fumando baseado. Ate me ofereceu um agora a pouco. -o queixo dela caiu.

-ai meu Deus. Onde foi que esse menino... -mas sua voz foi morrendo, devido ao susto.

-não sei e nem quero saber. Vai ver ele é o avião...

-não!Isso já é bastante ruim... -ela exclamou.

-ta legal. Foi só uma suposição... -mas ela de novo me interrompeu.

-vou mandar os seguranças trazerem ele pra ca. Enquanto isso, vou falar com os responsáveis... -murmurou ela discando ao telefone.

-eu posso ir? O sinal já vai tocar e ainda...

-sim, sim. Mas acho q vai ser chamada mais tarde pra prestar depoimento. -eu franzi a testa. -com certeza isso vai dar policia. -ela complementou.

Aham, que legal. Ótimo, agora vou ter de ficar ate mais tarde falando com a policia, que tudo. Inferno. Pelo menos ajudei uma alma incompreendida... E terminei entrando no rolo. O q mais faltava pra me acontecer hoje? Abri a porta e sai pelo corredor, abrindo meu armário e pegando o livro da aula seguinte. Física! Eca. Avistei Ed lá no fim do corredor, minutos após o sinal tocar. Antes que eu pudesse sequer ir ao seu encontro, ela já estava perto de mim, me abraçando por trás. Aquele hálito doce percorrendo minha orelha, enquanto ele sussurrava um ''te amo''. Foi como se minha tensão evaporasse, e todos os problemas começaram a ficar mais fáceis, mais possíveis de resolver, tanto é que na minha cabeça todos eles tinham solução. E q eu não tinha que ficar me preocupando tanto.

Foi ai q o sinal tocou novamente, eu não tinha me dado conta de q já tinham se passado 5 minutos. Me despedi dele com um selinho e caminhei ate o laborató, meu insano professor ainda não tinha chegado. Falando em insano, não sei quem é mais louco, ele ou Luke? Deixa pra lá, esse não é o melhor momento pra comparar grau de loucura. Ain não. Meu ex namorado faz essa aula comigo, que perfeito. Depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda é afim de mim.

Não q ele tente me agarrar ou algo do tipo (principalmente pq quase sempre Ed esta por perto), mas eu sei q ele gosta. E isso é desconfortável. Porque eu acabei com ele?Bom, digamos que, eu comecei a me apaixonar pelo Ed, e isso tava se tornando mais forte do que eu pensava, e não podia me entregar a ele, namorando Derek Miller. Eu realmente gostava dele, e não acabaria ate eu descobri que gostava mais de Ed. Mas enfim, coisas do passado, que eu não devia ficar lembrando agora.

Senti q ele ia falar algo, mas o proff chegou bem na hora, abrindo a porta de repente, me fazendo tomar um susto.

-abram na pagina 7 e comecem o experimento. - ele começou, jogando materiais em cada bancada. - eu os avaliarei no final da aula. - Ah que legal, experiências. Não que eu não gostasse, mas o proff não ia muito com a minha cara.

Comecei derramando as substancias, fazendo o liquido borbulhar no tubo de ensaio. A cor foi de um amarelo à roxo,e eu me perguntei se realmente tinha feito a coisa certa. Ah, quem se importa.

Eu estava era mais preocupada com meus outros problemas, do que um incidente do laboratório. 1- eu tinha q achar meu celular. 2- Laureen ia querer se vingar com certeza. E 3- logo eu estaria perdendo meu tempo, dando depoimentos pra a policia, por causa de um doido que resolveu se drogar.

Mas logo meus pensamentos se esvaíram, quando uma mini explosão aconteceu. O proff logo correu pra bancada onde se encontravam Derek e seus amigos. Provavelmente alguém fez alguma mistura errada. Eu sabia, sabia q algo ia acontecer, só não imaginava o quão rápido isso seria. Caraca, não dava pra ver absolutamente nada, a fumaça tomou conta de tudo aqui. P***, que fedor. Droga de sinal, que nem pra tocar na hora certa, serve. Terminei o experimento e sai correndo dali, o proff nem ia notar.

-hora do intervalo. -murmurei pra mim mesma, quando o sinal tocou 10 minutos depois.

Não estava nem um pouco a fim de comer, mas Ed estaria la. Na verdade, todos se reúnem la essa hora. Não necessariamente pra comer. Me sentei na mesa de sempre, e fiquei olhando pra as pessoas que entravam, procurando ele. É a única coisa boa que se tem nessa escola. Claro, tinha Alice e Rosalie, minhas melhores amigas, mas ele me fazia sentir especial. Cinco, dez, quinze minutos e nada dele. Que estranho. Falando em nada, Laureen e seu namoradinho não estavam também. Vai ver estavam se agarrando no banheiro ainda.

-e ai Bells. -disseram Alice e rose em uníssono, chegando por ali e colocando as bandejas em cima da mesa.

-oi galera. -eu sorri pra elas.

-putz, só vamos ter as ultimas aulas juntas. Que saco. -murmurou Rose, conferindo o horário. Eu assenti, com raiva.

-mas, e ai, cadê o Edward?-perguntou Alice, comendo biscoito.

-não sei. Sumiu. -eu disse impaciente. -já vai tocar novamente. Vou ao meu armário. A gente se vê mais tarde.

Elas se entreolharam enquanto eu saia dali. é,eu sei q eu fui meio chata, mas hoje o dia esta uma merda. Eu também sei que não devo descontar a raiva em ninguém...

-oh sim, obrigada Edward. Nos vemos depois.-dizia algum proff, que eu reconheci depois que era o de química, enquanto Ed saia de uma sala.

-Edward... -eu gritei, mas o sinal tocou, e eu nem tive tempo de conversar. Peguei o livro de biologia e entrei na sala.

Me afundei na cadeira, e deitei sobre a banca. Acho q perdi toda a aula porque, me peguei acordando ao sinal do toque. Ah q lindo, deviam estar todos rindo da minha cara. Peguei meu livro e sai dali. Joguei-o dentro do armário que fui almoçar.

-ah Bells, desculpe. Eu sei q a gente ia se encontrar no intervalo, mas o professor me deteve na sala. -disse Ed, assim q eu entrei.

-não tem problema, eu vi vc saindo de la. -eu respondi, colocando no prato.

-vc viu o Ryan?Preciso falar com ele.

-da ultima vez q eu o vi, ele estava muito ocupado enfiando sua língua na boca dakela metida, pra falar alguma coisa. -eu murmurei.

Ele riu. -e eu acho q a diretora esta muito ocupada,pra notar isso.-eu o olhei.-eu to sabendo do Mason. Há tiras na sala da Madison, provavelmente fazendo perguntas.

-é, e isso tudo é uma droga.

Passamos o resto do almoço conversando sobre isso. Ed acha q é o carinha da pipoca que ta distribuindo, coitado dele, botam a culpa nos carroceiros. E quando a conversa tava ficando boa, o sinal toca. Afee. Nos beijamos mais um vez, e cada um foi pra um lado. Peguei meu livro de espanhol e segui pra sala. Sentei em uma banca e procurei não morrer de tédio.

Então lá estava eu, concentrada na imensa tarefa q o proff passou. Quando de repente um celular toca. E putz, era a musica q o proff mais odiava na face da terra.

''_**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**_

_**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**_

_**Gimme, gimme more. Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more**_

_**Gimme, gimme more. **__**Gimme more. Gimme, gimme more''**_

Po, quem será a louca?Bom, seja quem for esta bastante ferrada, e com certeza vai levar uma detenção. A sala se encheu numa profunda gargalhada, mas o sangue do proff lhe subiu a cabeça e ele exigiu saber quem foi. Ninguém respondeu. Até q uma voizinha...

-licença proff, mas acho q o barulho vem daqui. -e a vadia apontou minha bolsa. há,ta brincando né?

-não sacaneia Laureen, vc sabe muito bem q eu não tenho esse toque e meu celular... -ia dizer q o perdi, quando o proff retirou as mãos da minha bolsa revelando meu recentemente perdido celular.

-ah é?E o q isso faz ake?-ele passou na minha cara. Caraca, mas meu...

-professor, eu não faço idéia, meu cel...

-detenção.

-mas... -antes q o sinal tocasse, eu tive uma idéia. Ah, Aquela vadia ia me pagar, que raivaaaaaa. Peguei meu celular, disquei o numero dela (sim, eu consegui com uma amiga, vai que servisse. E hoje to vendo q sim.), ate pq sabia q ela tinha uma musiquinha nada adorada pelo proff também.

Ao som de: ela sai de saia, uma musica brasileira ai (N/a:odeio essa musica), eu comemorava a vergonha de Laureen. ''P'' da vida, ele lhe meteu uma detenção também. Uma hora com essa vadia depois da aula, bom valeu a pena. Ia rindo pelo corredor, em direção ao meu armário, quando fui chamada pela diretora.

-Bella, esses são: Darius e Jefrey,os policiais q vieram investigar vc sabe o que.-disse mad, quando entrei na sala.

-soubemos q você conversou com o garoto. Conte-nos os detalhes. -disse um deles, o mais alto com uma cara pouco amigável.

-bom, eu tive uns minutos livres antes da outra aula. -olhei pra Med,pensando se devia contar tudo,ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu continuei.-fui caminhar pelo pátil,de repente Luke chega perto e senta ao meu ça q perguntar se eu to bem,se eu quero curtir um negocio legal, fala q a preferida é heroína, e eu achei melhor me afastar. Foi quando vim aqui contar a ela.

-e ele mencionou como conseguiu as drogas, disse há quanto tempo tava consumindo ou algo do tipo?-omg, ele podia ser louco, mas não era burro assim.

-não. -eu respondi calmamente. É cada uma viu.


End file.
